Rumors
by RRWhitey
Summary: Spreading rumors isn't a nice thing to do. Especially spreading rumors about your supervisor being a vampire. One-Shot


Something short and stupid.

Summary: Spreading rumors isn't a nice thing to do. Especially spreading rumors about your supervisor being a vampire.

Please note that they're working at some firm or something, idk.

Sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Nozomi! It gotta be true!"

"It's really bad manners to talk about people behind their back, Nicocchi." Nozomi said in a scolding tone, but her eyes held a twinkle of amusement. Nico sat across from her as she picked at a tomato in her lunchbox before popping it in her mouth. The two were currently in the break room enjoying their lunch until Nico suddenly decided to bring up a certain subject about one of their supervisors. Nico shoveled some rice into her mouth before pointing her chopsticks at Nozomi—rice sticking at the side of her mouth. "Come on, you honestly don't agree with me?"

"I can't say I do…" Nozomi slapped Nico's chopsticks with her own before going back to eating her lunch. "You shouldn't be spreading rumors anyways. It's not nice."

"I'm not spreading rumors. I'm spreading awareness!"

Nozomi chuckled before closing her empty lunchbox. "You're trying to tell me Nishikino is a..."

The shorter girl leaned close onto the table staring right into emerald green eyes with her ruby red eyes. "…A vampire!" She finished with a low whisper; her expression completely serious.

"Right…"

"Oh my god. You don't believe me!"

"Of course I believe you. I totally do, Nicocchi. I totally believe that Nishikino Maki, the new manager, is a vampire. Yes." Nozomi replied with sarcasm as she began cleaning up her area. "Totally."

As Nozomi got up to throw away her trash, Nico stood from her seat and began flailing her arms—gesturing wildly. "Think about it, Nozomi!"

She brought her fist up in front of her face and held up a finger. "One. She's only here during the night shift-" "-So are you." "Two. She's really pale." Another finger shot up.

"Maybe she just doesn't go out much?"

Nico continued to ignore the bustier woman as she continued counting the "facts" to prove her theory. "Three. She has really captivating eyes."

"Are you sure that's just not you being gay."

"Shut up. Anyways. Four, she hardly ever eats in the break room. During her lunch she goes out instead. Like to collect moonlight or something for her energy sources."

"Oh my goodness. You may be on to something." Nozomi said with a snicker.

"Yeah. And when have you ever seen Nishikino look in a mirror? Never! That's because she's a vampire!" Nico finally finished slamming her palms on the table as if she was a lawyer revealing a shocking fact that would decide a court's decision.

Nozomi sipped at the canteen she had and chuckled at her coworker/friend's overzealous accusation. "So just what am I supposed to do with this newfound information that our supervisor may be a vampire?"

Sitting back down, Nico looked at Nozomi with furrowed eyebrow as if the other woman has asked a silly question. "Be prepared. Duh. Don't come crying to be when one day Nishikino takes a bite out of your boobs or something because she was aiming at your neck."

"Wow. First of all, only Elicchi gets to do that-" "-It doesn't matter to vampires!" "-Second of all, you been watching too many vampire flicks."

Nico only sat in her seat with a frown as she went back to picking at her lunch. So what if she binge-watched Supernatural the other day? Nozomi chuckled before opening the door and leaving the break room. "My break is over, Nicocchi. So try and not spread too much rumors about our vampire supervisor."

"I'm not spreading rumors! It's awareness!" Nico repeated once again, all she got in reply was laughter and the door closed.

She was the only one left in the break room now since she still had a few more minutes before her break was over. Nico continued to pick at the lunch, popping an omelet into her mouth. "Stupid Nozomi. Fine, don't believe me then."

Nico was always known for her overzealous imagination that would put even a middle school syndrome child to shame. It certainly wasn't her fault that when Nishikino Maki, her new supervisor, transferred into their firm several weeks ago caused the ruby eyed girl to raise some suspicion over Nishikino's behavior.

She was tall, mature, sultry voice, and quite frankly drop dead gorgeous. The only thing about her was that she seemed to keep things to herself. She never spoke a word to anyone unless it was to bark orders or to ask why Nico was taking so long to process a document.

It was then that Nico always seemed to have her eyes following her. Noting her strange behavior, patterns, and those hypnotizing amethyst eyes. The fact that Nishikino Maki could do literally anything with ease and perfection also solidified that fact. Everyone that saw her would go gaga over the red-haired woman—not Nico, of course! Since she knew the truth!

The door creaked opened, but Nico didn't notice as she continued musing on, lost in her own thoughts as she drank her canned tea.

"Oi…" A husky voice called out that almost sent Nico falling out of her seat. She whipped her head at the source of the voice and paled. For in front of her was, speak of the devil (or vampire), Nishikino Maki!

"N-Nishikino-san! W-what are you doing here?" Nico stumbled as she went to gather her lunch.

Maki only raised an eyebrow before giving Nico a slightly irritated look. "What does it look like? I'm on my lunch break…"

"O-Oh…"

Lunch break…here? In the break room and not outside absorbing moonlight or some shit? Oh god…what if she knew Nico was here? What if she knew that Nico knew?! What if she was here to silence Nico by eating her?! The air was heavy with tension and Nico so wanted to just make a break for it.

"W-well…enjoy…your lunch…" Nico said awkwardly as she quickly got up and cursed under her breath as she realized she only have five more minutes until her break was over. She walked towards the vending machine and began shakily putting in coins.

A shadow loomed over her and her eyes widen in fear.

Was this it?

Was this how Nico was going to die?

Her throat felt dry and she gulped painfully. She didn't want to turn around in fear of what she would see. Vampires could hypnotize you if you look into their eyes, right?

"Um…do you need something…?" Nico asked softly refusing to look behind her.

"Turn around." The voice said sharply.

Nico clenched her fists tightly before slowly turning around while still, trying her best to avoid those burning amethyst eyes so she wouldn't be hypnotized.

Hands slammed on both side between Nico—trapping her. Her back against the vending machine and Maki stared down at her, an annoyed (and possibly frustrated?) look etched on her face.

Maki leaned close until their faces were barely a few centimeters away from each other.

"I heard you were spreading rumors…"

' _Shit.'_

"Shit…" Nico repeated her thoughts out loud and that only seemed to aggravate her supervisor.

But soon enough, a grin crossed Maki's face and a small glimmer of mischief appeared in her eyes. Maki leaned even closer and Nico gasped, holding her breath and shutting her eyes closed. A husky chuckled escaped those lips and Maki changed direction, one of her hand moving from their previous position over to Nico's head—gently tilting Nico's head and exposing her neck.

Nico gasped and shuddered as she felt lips touch her neck. She felt teeth graze the skin and she clenched her fists, her eyes still closed. "A-ah…"

In a flash, Maki stepped back with a satisfied smirk. Her fingers grazed under Nico's chin, tilting the smaller girl's head to face her. "Open your eyes."

Obediently, red eyes blinked opened to stare deep into purple eyes.

"Don't go telling people I'm a damn vampire, you idiot…" A smirk and Maki turned around, her head turning to look over at the still dazed Nico. "If you want some more proof though, I'll be happy to show you _tonight_ …"

With that she left Nico alone in the break room. Nico blushed as her hand shot up to her neck, feeling at the spot that Maki kissed. Her eyes widen as she quickly grabbed a compact mirror from her pocket and gasped as she saw the sight of it.

"SHE GAVE ME A HICKEY?!"

Nico was now 120% sure Nishikino Maki, her supervisor, was a vampire. And so she decided to take up the offer and investigate further more that night.

* * *

 _ **Author's Rambling:**_ This is totally not based off the fact that I have some suspicion that my co-worker is a vampire.

They laughing now. But wait until she decides to drink their blood.

Hope you enjoy this. Leave a review if you did~

* * *

RRWhitey signing out!


End file.
